History of Mesozoic world
First Dinosaurs Before Apat become leader * 0th year - First dinosaurs appear. First dinosaurs lived on Main-land , Runk , Ralter Island and Island Ragnorock . * 2nd year - The Land Of Unknown appears. * 3rd year - First leader of Dinosaurs - Apat , borns. * 5th year - Dinosaurs appear on Polar Islands and Hatzegopteryx island . But almost disappear on Runk . After Apat become leader * 11th year - Apat becomes first leader of dinosaurs. * 12th - Compsognathus Island and Saurophaganax Island discovered by anonymous guys. * 14th year - evil guys have a plan to kill Apat . * 15th year - Apat create his royal army. * 17th year - Cetiobattle first big battle of Dinosaurs started. * 20th year - Cetiobattle ends. The good guys win (but they will get revenge). * 22nd year - Carcharno, the evil guy who will lead the other evil guys to victory eventually, is born. * 24th year - 1st eruption of The Great Volcano begins. * 25th year - 1st eruption of The Great Volcano ends. * 28th year - Carcharno becomes leader of evil guys. * 30th year - The peace starts breaking after the dinosaurs argue over what to do with the remains of the eruption of The Great Volcano. What will become The First Great War has begun. * 32th year - everyone (by that I mean dinosaurs, mammals, etc.) deseppeared from Runk . But they still use it as bridge between Ralter Island and Main-land. *34th year - Cencillia discovered and colonized by Apat and his team. *36th year - Dinosaurs colonize Saurophaganax Island and Compsognathus Island. .]] *38th year - 'Antarctica' discovered by Apat's army. *41st year - Most dinosaurs that lived on Cencillia died out, due to dinosaurs coming over to kill them. *42th year - Krayinalisiv discovered by Apet. *45th year - Last known living individual (by that I mean bacteria and stuff like that) dies on Runk. Since then it has become a desolate wasteland. *46th year - Krayinalisiv colonized by anonymous guys. *49th year - Carn Dinosaur traveler which will discover many new lands is born. *50th year - Alpini is killed by Apat and an anonymous team of good guys. The First Great War begins. *51st year - Dino Boi's great great (great 28 more times) grand father is born. *51st year - Carn starts to travel(with his family). *52nd year - a huge meteor felt on Earth were Spain is located now, fortunately by unknown reason only 5% of creatures die. *53rd year - Carn goes near SL 272+01 Ago, but nothing happens (but maybe something did). *54th year - Dino Boi's great great (great 28 more times) grand mother is born. *55th year - First humans arrive in the Mesozoic era. That humans didn't killed Dinosaurs. Vice versa they become friends with them. Humans also imported some modern and cenozoic animals to the mesozoic. *56th year - Apat killed by Carcharno and his team. The death of Apat marks the end of The First Great War. After Apat dies * 58th year - Carcharno becomes old and weak. He depends on his children Carc and Carchin for survival. * 59th year - The War of Rain starts. Dinosaurs started to fight for lands. Dinosaurs started to fight for lands. More will come soon. Category:Miscellaneous